Not applicable.
Not applicable.
Not applicable.
This invention is related to an orthdontic appliance, which moves the maxillary molars back and corrects their positions.
Over the past ten years non-extraction treatment and non-compliance therapies have become more popular in correction of Class II malocclusions. Treatment of Class II cases usually requires distal movement of maxillary molars in order to achieve Class I molar and canine relationship. However, if the maxillary molars are not distalized bodily and adequate anchorage is not established to move premolars and canines distally, anchorage will be lost very easily. In the literature, various types of devices were developed for molar distalization. For years headgear was used routinely for distal movement of maxillary molars. However, headgear totally relied on patient cooperation, which could reduce treatment success and increase treatment duration. On the other hand, headgear was rejected by many patients because of aesthetic and social concern.
The difficulties of headgear wear and dependence on patient cooperation stimulated many investigators to develop new intra-oral devices and techniques for distal movement of molars. In 1978 Blechman, in 1988 Gianelly, in 1992 Bondemark used magnets for molar distalization. In 1991, Gianelly and in 1994 Bondemark used super-elastic Ni-Ti coil springs for distal movement of maxillary molars.
In 1992 Hilgers developed the pendulum appliance for distal movement of molar. The application consisted of TMA springs and a button on the palate. The appliance got its popularity in the mid nineties. In 1996 Ghosh and nanda, in 1997 Byloff and Darendeliler and in 2000 Bussck and McNamara and another study in the same Year, Joseph and Butchart, conducted studies on the pendulum appliance. From the distalization point of view all of the pendulum studines demonstrated that the molar were distalized with the expense of distal tipping. The amount of tippin in all of these pendulum studies varied from 6.07 to 17.7
Keles and Sayinsu in 2000 developed IBMD for molar distalization. Their distalizing (0.032xe2x80x3xc3x970.032xe2x80x3) TMA spring design was composed of two components which enabled moving the molars bodily. Their results showed that the molars distalized without tipping; however, the expense of bodily distalization was significant anchorage loss.
In conclusion all the newly introducted intraoral distalization appliance which were developed in the last decade of the 20th century eliminated the patient cooperation; such that, distal tipping of molar and anchorage loss are the main concerns of investigators and the orthodontists.
For maxillary molar distalization, a newly developed intraoral appliance was used. Keles Slider was composed of two premolar and two molar bands and the anchorage unit was composed of a wide Nance button. On the palatal side, the point of distal force application was carried towards the center of resistance of the maxillary 1st molar in order to achieve bodily distal movement. Ni-Ti coil springs were used and 200 g of distal force was applied to the Class II 1st molars.